


it's like tetris, okay?

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek helps stiles pack their car...sterek drabble - 11/16 - words of the day: jam, suitcase, rough





	it's like tetris, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles groans in frustration. “Everything fit when we packed to drive up here.  _ Why  _ won’t it fit now?”

“You can’t jam just everything in every which way and expect it to fit, Stiles.” Derek places his hands on Stiles’ waist.

He kicks a suitcase roughly. “And why not? We need to go and this isn’t budging.”

Derek gives him a kiss on the cheek and picks up the luggage from the ground. “It’s like tetris, okay?” He begins loading the car. “Everything needs to go in a certain way. Gimme a minute and I’ll make sure all the suitcases fit.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
